


3:14 to Yuma

by Jutschina



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coda, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: Ben and Dan are hiding in the station building, waiting for the 3:10 train to arrive. It's "confession" time but it's quite different from what Dan expects...-----This is basically a short, slightly canon-divergent coda to one of the final scenes of the movie.





	3:14 to Yuma

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the movie today and reading some beautiful fics for this pairing, this idea sprang to my mind. Enjoy ♥

"Well, as long as we're making confessions...", Ben Wade started with a grin and raised his glance to Dan, almost playfully.

"Yeah?", the rancher pressed, peeking outside to see if the 3:10 to Yuma finally was arriving. He was nervous and tense, one finger on the trigger of his gun, knowing that Wade's men were still out there - and not just them, a whole city of cash-hungry bastards ready to kill him on sight.

"Hey, Dan. That train's already late, and I'm sure it won't arrive for the next minute or two. But once it's here, you're gonna make sure to get me on it, won't you? The rancher Dan Evans, the hero of Bisbee, look at that. And I'll let you do it, for your boy, and for yourself. But before we part company, my friend - there's something I really, _really_ want to do."

Dan looked at Ben, and as the man leapt towards him in a sudden move, he knew what to expect. And weirdly enough, he felt that Wade had all the right to hit him now. After all, the credit for catching him in the first place belonged, at least partly, to Dan - distracting the outlaw just long enough for the marshal to arrest him. Hell, the things that had happened since then! Dan knew that Ben Wade was capable of knocking him out right now and getting on that damned train to Yuma one minute later anyway. He was just the type - a hopeless romantic, Dan thought, even though the outlaw himself probably still believed that he was as rotten as hell.

No, Dan didn't flinch a bit as Wade leapt towards him - but he wasn't prepared at all as the man, instead of hitting him, pinned him to the desk behind which they were hiding, and kissed him hard. Ben Wade pressed his mouth on Dan's - lips on lips, and the prickle of their beards. Dan was too shocked, too baffled to react; taken by complete surprise, he was unable to push Ben away - or, as the flicker of a feeling inside his stomach suggested, to just kiss him back.

But before he had time to even think about what was happening, it all was over, and Ben Wade leaned back with a dreamy look on his face.

"Huh... you taste just as I imagined you would... better, even."

Dan stared at him with eyes wide open, still baffled. Finally, he could speak again. "Wade, what the---"

"Aw, and I thought you could call me 'Ben' just this once. If nothing else, doesn't this qualify for a reason?"

The sound of the train arriving spared Dan the answer as both of them simultaneously shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall - 3:14. Ben laughed and got on his feet, carefully peeking outside. "Goddamn trains, right? Four minutes late, can cost a man his life in a place like this. Are you coming, Dan Evans?"

A shot was fired and barely missed Wade who, still laughing, murmured, "Woah, woah, who are the boys aiming at?" Now Dan was back in the here and now for good, grabbing the outlaw's arm and pulling him back to cover. Only a few feet from them, the train came to a stand, and no matter what had happened or would still happen, for now, all Dan cared about was getting Ben Wade - Ben fucking Wade - on the 3:10 to Yuma.

 


End file.
